


"I don't know if I want to punch him.."

by ValkyrieIsabella



Series: Jacob Frye x Reader [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Evie would be the best friend ever, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Jacob Frye is ruining my life, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieIsabella/pseuds/ValkyrieIsabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob gets drunk, pisses you off, and loses his eyebrows. This follows the events following the incident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I don't know if I want to punch him.."

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on my tumblr just a few days ago and well... I think we all need some more Jacob Frye in our lives, right? 
> 
> Right.

_“Where are my eyebrows?!”_ A loud voice suddenly yelled, startling Evie and Y/N. Once recognizing the voice, Y/N sat with a smirk, looking back to Evie, who narrowed her eyes at the girl beside her. “What did you do?” Evie hissed, her eyes staying focused on Y/N. “He was drunk and was making me extremely angry. So I took his straight razor last night and well…” Y/N started explaining and, as if on cue, Jacob burst through the door, pointing at Y/N. “What did you do to me, girl?!” He yelled, eyes narrowed as Evie held back a snort, using one of her hands to hide her face.

Jacob narrowed his eyes at his twin sister, crossing his arms over his chest. “Evie, this is serious!” “I’m sorry, I can’t take you serious right now with your lack of eyebrows…” Evie commented, smiling as she looked at her brother. “This is all your fault. What am I going to do without eyebrows?”

”Show off that lovely scar, darling.” Y/N teased, hearing Evie laugh as she cracked a smile. Sighing in defeat, Jacob slumped against the wall, running his hands over his face, then running his hands through his hair. “My Rooks aren’t going to take me serious…” He grumbled, looking at his sister and Y/N.

Standing up straight, Jacob turned his back to the assassins he was just looking at, walking towards the door. “I need fresh air… And maybe some coal to draw on my damn eyebrows.” The man admitted, walking out the door and shutting it behind him. Once Jacob had left, Evie turned to face Y/N.

“I shouldn’t encourage the feud you two have, but his eyebrows? He looks so strange! Our mini rooks are going to run from him.” Evie said as a smile started forming, Y/N sitting up a bit straighter. “He just pisses me off more often than not. I don’t know if I want to punch him right in the face, or kiss him until his face is covered in lipstick. It’s confusing.” “Because you have feelings for him too! I knew it. I thought that was the case, but-” “Wait! Evie, what do you mean by that?” Y/N questioned, her eyebrows coming together in frustration. Evie just smiled, shaking her head. “My brother, he has feelings for you. You and I both know, though, he’s… He’s not the brightest, even on a good day. He was unsure on how to tell you that. But, now he doesn’t because I did it for him.” Evie explains with a triumphant look on her face, looking back to Y/N. “Evie… Does this mean I-” “Absolutely not! I told you about him, and I will tell him about you. Understood?” Evie said as she stood up, walking towards the door as Y/N sighed.

“Don’t I at least-” “Nope! I’m going to find my brother before he rubs coal into his eyes and explain everything. You sit here and collect yourself- you’re blushing, by the way- while I go fetch Jacob. Understood?” “Understood.” Y/N stated, leaning back on the couch she and Evie has been sitting on, chatting all morning. Evie nodded and walked out the door, closing it behind her as she went to look for Jacob.

Being the predictable man Jacob was, Evie knew she could find her brother sitting inside of their train hideout, sulking like a child who had had its candy taken away.

Shaking her head at her brother, Evie walked onto the train, looking at Jacob. “Stop sulking! I have something exciting to tell you!” Evie exclaimed, walking to stand beside her brother. “What is it? You found something that will grow my eyebrows back?” Jacob said as he looked up, a hopeful look on his face. “Sadly, Jacob Frye, no. But do you remember what you told me a few days ago? About Y/N?” “Oh god, Evie! You didn’t!” Jacob said, covering his face with his hands. “I did and it ended better than you think.” Evie explained with a smug look, crossing her arms over her chest as Jacob raised a (non-existent) eyebrow, making Evie giggle, uncrossing her arms. “Well, break it to me. What did Y/N say?” Jacob asked, tilting his head at his sister.

“She likes you too.” Evie said, her smug look returning as Jacob’s eyes widen slightly, leaning up off of the wall behind him. “You’re lying!” “I am not! This is a real thing! She told me herself. Said she doesn’t know if she wants to punch you or cover your face with lipstick, though.” Evie explained, smiling as Jacob shook his head in disbelief. “I can’t believe it..” “Now just to set you two up to do something that doesn’t involve killing people…” “EVIE.”

***

A few days pass after what everyone started calling _’the incident’_ Jacob and Y/N were out wandering London together… Just the two of them. No Evie, no Henry, no Rooks. Just the two of them spending a nice evening together and talking.

“Uh, Jacob..?” “Hmm?” He responded, turning his head to look at Y/N. “I… I’m sorry I shaved off your eyebrows.” Y/N said sheepishly, biting the inside of her lip as she looked at Jacob, the two of them stopping on the sidewalk where they had been. “And… I’m sorry for breaking your dagger when we first met.” Jacob then admitted, moving one hand to rub the back of his neck.

Smiling, Y/N grabbed the man’s hand, starting to walk forward again as Jacob got a smirk on his face, walking a bit behind Y/N as the two of them passed an alleyway, tightening his grip on her hand quickly, pulling her into the alley with him. “One thing, though… Did you think I would have forgot what Evie said you wanted to do, love?” Jacob questioned, leaning against the brick wall, Y/N tilting her head until realization hit her. “The kiss or punch thing!” She explained, smiling as Jacob returned it, pulling the girl closer to him.

Y/N kept her smile, standing up on her tiptoes, pressing her lips against his as Jacob moved his hands onto the girl’s hips, pressing their bodies together as he moved one hand to her lower back.

“I’m still going to punch you, Jacob Frye.” Y/N murmured, earning a laugh from Jacob.

“Let’s get done with the kissing first, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing Syndicate for 3 days. Just 3. That's all it took for me to fall in love with that stinkin' Jacob Frye.
> 
> Also! I'm Ladybug from Tumblr! Feel like that's an important thing to mention. Yep.


End file.
